Pokemon Chapters: The Beginning
It was a bright and early morning as the pidgeys chirped and the rattatas....rattatated? The TV was turned on with Professor Oak talking. "Hey there! If you're a trainer that's near Pallet Town then why don't you stop by and grab a pokemon?" Jake was of course thrilled to hear this and pleaded his mom to allow him to get one. His mom was in a financial crisis and needed money, especially after her husband left her. She allowed Jake to go on an adventure, but to mainly earn money. Jake was estatic and bolted over to Professor Oak's Lab. "Hello? Professor Oak! I'm here for a pokemon!" "Ah, another trainer. How delightful. Well then, pick anyone you'd like." "Ah hah! I'll pick this charmander!" "Sorry, taken by another trainer" "Fine then, I'll have no problem with squirtle!" "Again, it was taken" "Is bulbasaur taken too?" "Actually no. It ran away after being the last to get picked." "So I don't get a pokemon?" "There is one. I had this sent to me from my friend, Professor Elm. He told me that out would come a Kantonian pokemon and that I should look after it. But because you really want one I'll give you this egg and you can keep whatever hatches from it." "Really?" Jake was relieved as he snatched the egg, grabbed a pokedex and some pokeballs and head off. He had just said goodbye to his mom until he was approached. "Hey Jake!" "Oh, hey Robert!" "What are you doing?" "I'm going on a Pokemon adventure!" "Dude, no way. You actually got one of the Professor's pokemon?" "Well yeah...What's wrong?" "I prefer to catch my pokemon from the wild." "But you don't have any" "Oh I'll get some eventually" "Do you want one of my pokeballs? You an catch a pokemon with them!" "Sure! And after I catch it we'll have a battle!" And before Jake could say anything Robert dashed off. Jake continued to walk through Route 1, protecting and talking to his egg. Below him however he could see rattatas running and pidgeys flying away. He turned around and saw a man dressed in black uniform and a giant 'R' in the middle. "Listen up dude, if you don't want to get harmed then give me that valuable egg!" "What!? Are you crazy!? The professor gave me the responsibility of looking after it so I'M LOOKING AFTER IT!" "Don't say I didn't warn ya. Rattata, get that egg!"The man sent out his rattata which leaped at Jake. Jake dove down, protecting the egg while the rattata chewed on him. "Had enough?" But Jake wouldn't stop. He'd protect this egg even if it killed him. Jake started to shout in pain until he saw glowing. The rattata was called back as they all stared at the egg. The egg's shell broke and out came white fur. It looked up and you could see it's orange fur and white underfur. It looked at Jake and gave a warm smile and after, it jumped in front of the rattata and used a bite attack. The rattata was defeated and the mysterious man ran off. " This isn't over egg boy!" "Woah. You saved me. What are you?" Jake held his pokedex up at it. Growlithe - The Puppy Pokemon. This pokemon is very friendly and faithful to people. It will try to repel enemies by barking and biting. Jake was amazed at what just happened. He ran back to the Professor's lab to tell him what had happened. TO BE CONTINUED..... Trivia The part where Jake gets his egg is based off when Ash gets pikachu.